The People on the Internet Know Everything
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: Penny becomes famous and stars in a hit tv show. Through online snippets, we see her relationship with the boys, Sheldon in particular. First posted on LJ in 2009


**Title:** The People on the Internet Know Everything

 **Author:** happy_overdose

 **Summary:** Penny becomes famous and stars in a hit tv show. Through online snippets, we see her relationship with the boys, Sheldon in particular.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own E! Online, FOX, Facebook, , Blogspot, Dreamworks, Star Wars, NCIS, TV Guide, , PBS, UW Weekly, OK magazine, Glamour magazine or . All names used are completely fictitious. Any similarity to real names is coincidental.

 **A/N:** I gave Penny a middle and last name. Her name is Penny Lois Laine. You may laugh or complain if you like.

 **A/N:** This was originally posted on Love Journal in 2009

[From OK magazine]

"My four best friends are full-fledged nerds"

-Penny Lois Laine

* * *

[From eonline . com ]

 **Fall Lineup**

...FOX is once again pushing the envelope with the premiere of the Jared Holloway produced _Goodbody_ , premiering Monday September 10. This show takes a spin on the cop procedural as the investigators Tami Faye 'Goodbody' Goodman, (Mikal Yorke) and her best friends Abigail 'Bubbles' Brown (Jennifer London) and Hunter 'Goldie' Elliot (Penny Lois Laine) are call girls who solve their first murder in a club operated by Mitch Grey (Troy Kensington). Adrian Lee plays Detective Garrett Wong who is at first reluctant to have the call girls intrude on his investigation.

Go to goodbody . tv or fox . com for more info.

* * *

[From Goodbody's promotional Facebook page]

(Comments on a picture labelled 'Penny Lois Laine with a friend')

-Is that her boyfriend?

-Aww, he's kinda cute

-OMG shoes! That girl's got some legs!

-He looks like a nerd. Why is she dating a nerd?

-They're not dating. He's her friend. She said so on her blog.

-Look at her hand on his back. his back they're def. dating.

-omg ilu pll she so qt!

-That dude's t shirt rocks my socks off! Is that Optimus Prime?

-lol! Thought I was the only nerd here! I want one now.

-He doesn't look like her type.

-mmm break me off a piece, PLL. he's scrumptious!

* * *

[From TV . com's Goodbody forum]

 **GUYS IT'S THE SADDEST NEWS EVER!**

wazzntme: Penny Lois Laine and Kevin Carver are dating! It's official. It's on her blog and everything!

moon_light: *brane anurism* shit how could she?

ThEmOnStEr: No PLL don't do it!

jLONDON: Why do the nice girls go for the jerks?

bbtheorist: Oh Lois what would Superman say?

fungi: Her name is Penny Lois not Lois.

bbtheorist: Duh. I kno. I'm in her fan club and everything I watch Goodbody every week of course I know her name.

moodkiller: This fucking spoiled my day. I hate that dude.

xpiXiedustx: Am I the only one here that likes Kevin Carver? His songs rock!

wazzntme: YES. You are the only one who likes him. He's a douche.

queensyfy: Wasn't she dating that cute CalTech guy?

wazzntme: NO OMG HOW MANY TIEMS DO I HAVE TO POST IT?

copshowgrl: PLL/Dr. Cooper FTW. Whoops, did I just say that online?

CARTmanMAma: *Hands you a basket of cyber cookies* I totally agree.

* * *

[From the goodbody_tv community on livejournal . com ]

Nathalee's ma name, 'n I like it (hobosan) wrote in goodbody_tv

 **I just found these…**

Omigosh has anyone else seen these pictures? What I wanna know is:

a) Where are they?

b) Where can I get Mikal's dress

c) Why is Cole Jameson so hot

d) How can these pics handle so much nerd!sexy

e) Who is that dude hugging my Hunter?

(17 comments)- (leave a comment)

dependent_mind: a) that's Tandori Palace in Pasadena b) IDFK c) Because it's Cole Jameson bttch d) Psssht. Those boys make any pic better and e)THAT, my friend, is Dr. Sheldon Cooper of CalTech University. If you like what you see, welcome to the CooperLaine fandom, bb.

*hands you honourary jacket*

We're over at cooper_laine_ftw if you wanna join

juno_bug: Not this bullcrap again! Guys seriously, she has said OVER AND OVER on her blog that she and him are not together.

dependent_mind: Neither are Jennifer and Troy and you ship them, Juni.

uniliteral: Hand holding is the new pseudo sex, I'm convinced. Plus, my heart belongs to Dr. koothapalli. He is too cute!

tamifayekinda: Shoot she's totally holding Cole's hand too in the second pic! And she's HANDFEEDING Jennifer!

lame_jokecentral: So what. Cole's married! Sheldon aint. And neither Jennifer nor Penny are gay. So the real money is Dr. cooper and Miss Laine

twirllynbrite: shoot. I need a cigarette.

obligatoryeskimo:Those CalTech guys are effing everywhere now…

paris_texas: it's like she's saying one thing and doing another!

helpmeplz: I love Jennifer's shoes! So cute! And I wanna do bad things to that hand feeding pic!

hobosan: Please! DO IT DO IT!

frenchbread: Is that Cole's wife? (Third pic)

hobosan: No that's Jennifer with her back turned! LOL!

busy_wench: *giggle* Dr. Cooper looks a little embarrassed when she leans on him in that last pic!

emmynominee: more like he looks like he wants to get away from the cameras…and into a dark room…with Barry White in the background…IMAGINATION COME BACK HERE!

fangirlyfan: lol ilu Emmy!

* * *

[From JustJared . com]

 **Penny Lois Laine** **is Penny Blossom Pretty**

Penny Lois Laine poses with costars Jennifer London and Mikal Yorke at the launch of her Penny Blossom line of hairclips, handbags and t shirts.

"The whole thing started when I was a waitress," she said, "I got the idea to make hairclips for a little extra money. It didn't become profitable till the boys started helping out."

She reminisced on the night when she and friends, CalTech scentists Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Dr. Rajesh Koothrapalli, Dr. Leonard Hofstadter and Howard Wolowitz stayed up all night to fill her very first order.

"They were the ones who got me the order, and then they set up the whole thing so we could have them done by morning! We made like a thousand of them!" she laughed.

Miss Laine will be giving 30% of the proceeds from the Penny Blossom line to charity.

"People ask why so much money, and I ask back why not so much money? I mean there are people out there who need it more than I do. I am in a position to help so I decided to do something about that."

The charities include one for special schools and a few geared towards AIDS and cancer research. Also, Miss Laine plans to contribute to CalTech, where her best friends all work.

"It's kind of a present," she said.

20+ pictures of Penny Lois Laine, Jennifer London and Mikal Yorke

* * *

[From the Goodbody forum on TV . com ]

 **NEW PROMOS** **FOR GOODBODY SEASON 3**

wazzntme: Some promo pics plus some of PLL and Jennifer London with the CalTech guys.

jLONDON: So cute! I love Jennifer London!

freddiesamlovechild: I wanna squish that Indian guy. He's so cute!

wazzntme: His name is Dr. Rajesh Koothrapalli

candy_floss: Why are these guys everywhere? What are they famous for.

copshowgrl: They're besties with PLL. Lucky bastards.

candy_floss: Stupid reason.

BlameTheCat: I'm telling you that Dr. Cooper better marry P. Laine soon or I'm gonna snatch her away from him.

queensyfy: IKR? They so should make babies.

killerinstinct: I heard she bought him that hoodie.

cheerleader: MMMM good taste PLL, he looks hot in stripes.

willSChuster: Marry me Jennifer London!

fungi: I'm in love with Mikal Yorke. Why wasn't she hanging with them?

globalWARming: THE INTERNET DEMANDS BABIES! Seriously guys, look at the second pic.

shelikesboys: My glasses are fogging up! The promo pics are too hot!

themsmyhookers: -SPOILER-

moon_light: Seriously?

jLONDON: YAY!

moodkiller: Did that short one do something to his hair?

80zkid: I heard he's on this new show on PBS. LOL! LAME!

killerinstinct: I love that show! Dr. Hofstadter is so cute!

CARTmanMAma: Second pic! PLL in Dr. Cooper's lap! *IZ DED*

copshowgrl: SQEE! How did I not see that?

wazzntme: Guys she's not in his lap she just has her legs over his.

CARTmanMAma: You're not gonna spoil my fun today, Wazz!

bbtheorist: DETECTIVE WONG YOU ARE ONE SEXY MOFO! Sheesh why can't he and Tami Faye get their acts together already!

atomicfrog: My kingdom for a smart Jewish guy like Howard Wolowitz.

callgirlninja: My life is over! Mitch isn't coming back!

wazzntme: NOT TRUE. Just a rumor.

PinkandBlu: Is she in his lap?

funkidancemove: OMG CooperLaine OTP IRL!

* * *

[from tvguide . com]

 **PLL: I never told my friends my middle name**

Penny Lois Laine, who plays Hunter Elliot in FOX's call girl drama _Goodbody_ and the voice of Simmy in the new Dreamworks animated movie _Aliens Among Us_ , tells Tv Guide that she never told her best friends her middle name.

"I just knew they would freak if they found out," she reveals in an interview for this month's Tv Guide Magazine, "They're such adorable comic book nerds. I couldn't do that to them. None of them knew my name until the first time I guest starred on NCIS. They did freak. Then they said it didn't matter because my last name isn't spelled like the real Lois Lane."

She admits that her friends have turned her into a semi-nerd.

"Well, once I was completely hooked on this game named Age of Conan. And I've watched like all the Star Wars movies now. Some of it's really fun, but sometimes it gets really serious. Sheldon and I have epic debates all the time about whether or not _Spaceballs_ can be considered a suitable parody to Star Wars and stupid stuff like that."

On the subject of her name, "I guess my granddad was a comic book fan too," she smiled, "He named me."

Catch _Goodbody_ Season Three on FOX, and _Aliens Among Us_ in theatres next month.

* * *

[From eonline . com ]

 **PENNY LOIS LAINE PUCKERS UP**

Penny Lois Laine gives her friend Dr. Sheldon Cooper a peck on the cheek at the 100th episode party of the hit series _Goodbody._

"I'm so glad we've been able to make 100 great episodes!" Laine laughed, "When we first started, everyone said we wouldn't make it past the first season so…I'm glad we proved them wrong!"

When asked if her super intelligent posse watches the show, Laine giggled, "Howard and Raj watch it all the time. They love Abi (played by Jennifer London) and they ask me all the time when Tami Faye (Mikal Yorke) and the detective (Detective Wong played by Adrian Lee) will get together. Leonard (Dr. Hofstadter from the PBS show _Wild Physics_ ) watches it with me, since I don't always get to watch it the night it comes on. And Sheldon thinks it's shallow, but he likes Owen Matthews (played by Cole Jameson). They have a lot of things in common and he also worked with the writers to come up with the character."

 _Goodbody_ 's final season airs Mondays at 10 on FOX.

* * *

[From the goodbody_girls community on livejournal . com]

Melinda (crazymom) wrote in goodbody_girls

 **Dudes Goodbody is OVER!**

Goodbody had its final episode last night. I can't believe it's all over!

IMO the finale was excellent! Detective Wong and Tami Faye (FINALLY) kiss! I can't believe we had to wait the entire series for them to admit they had the hots for one another all along! And Mikal was so spot on! I LOVED the blue dress she wore in the last scene. It was so sparkly and pretty. And then when she turned back and looked at Wong with her big Bambi eyes and said, "I'll miss you." SQUEEEE!

Oh shit you guys I totally fell for it when they made us believe Abi was dead! I went 'NOOOOOO' for like twenty minutes after, cause they were even showing flashbacks like she was really dead and everything! When she came back in time for Hunter's wedding I screamed so loud I woke up my grandma! I should have known they wouldn't kill Abi. We would so mob the studio if they did.

AND HUNTER'S WEDDING! Did I mention I'm a total PLL fangirl? HER DRESS WAS SO PRETTY! And Mitch gave her away and he was crying LOL! I always knew from Season 3 that Hunter loved that little geek Owen. Remember their kiss in Season 3? Oh gosh Paper Dollies is STILL my favorite episode! She looked so pretty and he just leaned in and she was like, "Are you gonna kiss me Owen?" and he's like, "That was the plan." And she just kissed him first and omgomgomgomgomg…still the best part of Goodbody EVER! I kinda hope it rings true in real life. *wink* *wink*

Overall they ended a great show great. Now that it's over, I'm gonna get out my DVDs and watch the whole thing from the beginning!

I miss it already! Them's my hookers.

(13 COMMENTS) - (LEAVE A COMMENT)

maia320: LJ CUT! LJ CUT OMIGAWD!

iluhunter: Thanks for spoiling me AGAIN crazymom. Put it behind an lj cut PLEASE!

crazymom: Sorry! Fixed!

sassiacooper: OMG! Season One reference! "Them's my hookers" still my favourite line!

to_hogwarts: I loved Hunter and Owen's wedding! When he started rambling about the time space continuum in his vows and she just put her hand on his cheek and it made him stop...squee! So cute!

rydindirrty: My OTP didn't die! Wong/Tami Faye 4 ever! I love them!

plain_old_jane: If your winks mean that you too want Dr. Cooper and Penny Lois Laine to get together, it's not gonna happen. That's just something her fans cooked up.

crazymom: La la la can't hear you! COOPERLAINE EXISTS!

katherinebttch: Wong was freaking hot when he was chasing that pedophile in the alley. I'm gonna miss that;

musicalbaby: Holy crap! Abi dying scared the shit outta me! And the whole thing looks so real! Did you SEE the looks on Hunter and Tami's faces? I was so sad I started to cry!

butterfly_moth: Best line of the night: "I love you, Sheldon. I wanna be your wife. I wanna have you super smart, messy-haired babies. I won't leave you. Never ever. Now let's go get married" I melted srsly!

crazymom: You put Sheldon where Owen is supposed to be, you rascal :)

butterfly_moth: It's not my fault CooperLaine goes with everything. :D

* * *

[From eonline . com ]

 **Penny Lois Laine Texted on** **Friend's Nobel Prize Win**

E! cameras were there as actress Penny Lois Laine received a text informing her of her friend Dr Sheldon Cooper's receiving the Nobel Prize for Physics.

Laine was talking to E! reporters on the red carpet of the Los Angeles premiere of her new movie _Space Pirates_ when her cell phone went off.

"It's probably something lame," she joked as she opened the message, looking stunning in a short white Zac Posen mini dress. When the former _Goodbody_ actress read the message, she screamed and jumped up and down in her Gucci boots.

"My friend won the Nobel Prize! Sheldon won the Nobel Prize!" she shouted to the press gathered, her fans and costar David Finn.

When asked by cameramen if she would like to send her friend a message, she accepted.

It went: "Sheldon Lee Cooper, you are amazing! I love you and I'm so proud of you right now. I'm so happy for you, sweetie! I know this is your dream come true! I'll call you when I get home! Love you!"

She ended the message with a kiss and a wide grin.

* * *

[From JustJared . com]

 **Penny Lois Laine is a Red Hot Vulcan**

Penny Lois Laine gives a Vulcan greeting at an honorary banquet held at California Institute of Technology this weekend.

The banquet was in honor of long time friend Dr. Sheldon Cooper, who was awarded the Nobel Prize for Physics recently.

Wearing a candy apple red Chanel dress, Laine did not speak to the press, later stating that she did not want to steal her friend's spotlight.

Laine will be making an appearance on _Wild Physics_ , hosted by another friend, Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, later this month.

* * *

[From US weekly]

 **Penny Laine** **and Dr. Sheldon Cooper** **Spotted buying Ice Cream**

Wearing a baseball cap and shades, Penny Laine was spotted this week coming out of an ice-cream shop with recent Nobel Prize winner and long time friend Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

Never spotted alone together until now, the pair bought their ice cream and carried it down to the nearby beach where they sat on folding chairs to enjoy it.

"He got vanilla and she got rocky road," said a fellow customer, "They were laughing and she signed an autograph for the guy behind the counter. It was pretty cozy."

* * *

[From babygottablog . blogspot . com]

 **The Internet's Question Has Been Answered**

( 9 comments)

Rumors that have been circulating all over that Penny Lois Laine is pregnant have finally been confirmed. She is said to be expecting in seven months.

Along with the speculation over her pregnancy has come the question of who the father of her baby could be. PLL is currently said to be single and unattached.

Both PLL and her spokesperson have been tight lipped.

 **COMMENTS**

-It's Dr. Cooper's

-It's Sheldon Cooper's baby.

\- The two above are my brain twins

\- Gee I hope it's Dr. Hofstadter's. I heard they used to go out.

\- It's not. His spokespeople said it's not.

\- Now that's he's knocked her up, he should make an honest woman out of her.

\- Did you SEE them holding hands at the Oscars? It's so Dr. Cooper's baby!

\- Am I the only one who wishes it's Kevin Cooper's baby?

\- YES YOU ARE.

* * *

[From abc . com ]

 **Dr. Leonard** **Hofstadter on Good Morning with Starr**

Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, host of the PBS show _Wild Physics_ , was a guest recently on _Good Morning with_ _Starr_ , where he talked about his show, his brush with a crocodile in Florida and about his equally famous friends.

"The show takes us to some very bizarre locations," he told host Starr McKenna, "And we really show the audience that physics is everywhere. Around the home, at work. We did an episode this season at a theme park, which was very fun and very educational. And once, we visited some kids at a playground. It was really fun and we got to teach the kids some really cool things."

Last season, on a trip to Florida, Dr. Hofstadter got up close and personal with a crocodile.

"To tell the truth, I was really scared!" he laughed, "The wranglers were holding him for a while, but they let him go so the camera men could get a shot. And it's jaws snapped closed so loud it echoed. I could almost feel my life flash before my eyes!"

When the subject turned to his close friend Penny Lois Laine's pregnancy, Dr. Hofstadter was less forthcoming, "Both the people involved are my friends and they have a few things to straighten out first, so the world will have to wait a while."

 _Wild Physics_ airs Thursdays at 9 on PBS

* * *

[From Glamour magazine]

"I'm happy. Michelle's happy. And I have the best friends in the whole wide world. And I have a lot of love in my life. That's all I need."

-Penny Lois Laine

* * *

[From US Weekly ]

 **Penny Laine accepts offer to** **reprise role as Hunter Elliot -** **Matthews in the Goodbody Movie**

It looks like the much awaited _Goodbody_ reunion movie is going to get underway this summer as sceduled.

Penny Lois Laine, who played Harper Elliot for five years on the hit FOX show has signed on to reprise her role.

Hunter "Goldie" Elliot married computer geek Owen Mattews in the shows series finale. She and fellow call girls Abi Brown and Tami Faye Goodman also opened their own private investigating firm in the same episode. From all indications, the movie will pick up where the television series left off.

Laine, pictured here with fiancé Dr. Sheldon Cooper and their ten-month-old daughter Michelle, will join costars Mikal Yorke, Jennifer London, Cole Jameson, Adrian Lee and Troy Kensington on the set in Hawaii this month to begin shooting.


End file.
